disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Fairies
Disney Fairies is a Disney franchise launched in 2005. The line began with the publication of the book Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, a novel written by Gail Carson Levine, the author of Ella Enchanted and illustrated by David Christiana. A chapter book series has also been released with four computer-generated direct-to-DVD films in development, the first one to be titled Tinker Bell. Additionally, there are toys, clothing and accessories withing this licensing of the franchise The franchise centers on Tinker Bell, the expressive pixie from Peter Pan and its' sequel, Return to Never Land. In both prior Disney films, Tinker Bell communicated through pantomime and ringing bells, often translated by Peter. The film marks the first time Disney's version of Tinker Bell has a voice actress, Mae Whitman, who provides Tink’s voice when the film was released to both DVD and Blu-Ray on October 28, 2008. Ms. Whitman replaced the deceased Brittney Murphy, as there were scheduling conflicts between her and Disney Animation chairman John Lasseter. Along with Tinker Bell, Disney Fairies also features a score of original characters created specifically for the line. The Disney Fairies film series has a somewhat different cast of characters than those featured in the book series. Both series take place in Pixie Hollow, the secret world of the Never Land fairies. Characters from the Books Prilla Prilla, is an acrobatic, fun-loving Mainland visiting fairy (also known as clapping talent). She's the only one of her kind, which makes her special. At first, she didn't know what her talent was, in fact, she didn't have a talent at all. Prilla soon found out what her talent was in Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg where Prilla, Vidia, and Rani, must save Mother Dove because her egg was destroyed by a horrible storm. Bess Bess is an art-talent fairy,who just loves to paint,she's in charge in doing a painting of Mother Dove,everytime The Molt comes.She tends to spatter paint on her clothes and not even know it!! She's very sensitive to critizim and is very kind,like most of the other fairies.Bess appears in the book,A Masterpiece for Bess where when she paints a portrait of Tink,and everyone thinks it's amazing but then suddenly everyone wants a portait of themselves,and Bess can't keep up with all the requests. Beck Beck is an animal fairy,which means she can speak all the animal languages,and know when an animals sad or happy or in need of help.She loves animals,and her secret wish is to become one,herself! Beck appears in two books,Beck and the Great Berry Battle and Beck,Beyond the Sea Fira Fira is a Light-fairy,she's in charge of training the fireflies so they can light up Pixie Hollow.Fira is one of the brightest of the Light Fairies,she's so bright that she can light up the whole Home Tree!!(Pixie Hollow Tree) She appears in the book,Fira and the Full Moon Characters from the Film http://disney.go.com/fairies/fairies/fairies.html Silvermist Voiced by Lucy Liu Silvermist is a Water Talent Fairy with long Black Hair and brown eyes and wears a Blue and green lilly,she's very calm and easy going,She's very sweet and loves to help out her friends,but sometimes she can be a bit silly,and tends to listen to her heart more than her head.Tinker Bell and the rest of her friends call her Sil.Silvermist also appears in a one of the Disney Fairy chapter books,Silvermist and the Lady Bug Curse,where one day when playing a game with the other fairies,a white ladybug lands on her head...since then she has been having bad luck,and it grows into a rumour,and all the fairies think she's cursed.Then Silvermist starts to worry... Rosetta Voiced by Kristen Cenoweth Rosetta is Garden fairy,who ofcourse,like the other garden fairies,loves to take care of plants and flowers.Rosetta is very fancy,and loves to try on pretty dresses and shoes.Although Never fairies don't age,out of Tink's friends,she's the first to arrive.Rosetta appears in the Disney Fairy chapter book,Rosetta's Daring Day,where Rosetta Promises Fawn that if she goes to Queen Clarion's fancy party,and does everything she says,such as wears dresses and being polite,she'll do everything Fawn says to do the next day...but Fawn,well,she's a real tombboy and loves to play rough games,and isn't very fancy like Rosetta....... Iridessa Voiced by Raven-Symone Fawn Voiced by America Ferrera Vidia Voiced by Pamela Adlon Queen Clarion Voiced by Anjelica Huston Meet and Greet There are chances to meet Tink and her friends at both Disneyland And Walt Disney World. The former Ariel’s Grotto was converted into Pixie Hollow and opened on October 28th, 2008 (the DVD release date) at Disneyland, and there is also a meet and greet area at Mickey’s Toontown Fair in the Magic Kingdom in Florida as well. Disney on Ice On August 29th, 2008, Disney on Ice debuted a new ice show that will have one of the attractions the Disney Fairies franchise and in turn promote the DVD movie. The show, titled Worlds of Fantasy, made it's debut in Lakeland, Florida and is produced by Feld Entertainment, best known for Ringling Bros. Barnum & Bailey Circus under license from Disney. See Also External Links *Offical Disney Fairies Site *Disney Fairies Toys at Characters n Toons References es:Hadas Disney Category:Disney characters